


A Different Side of Hogwarts: The Lost Chapters

by notalwaysthevillian



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: I'll be posting a few "Lost Chapters" here! They fit into the story anywhere (some in a specific year), so I thought I would make them separate. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Midnight Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author: SolemnVow
> 
> This is somewhere in their 3rd year, though I haven’t really decided where.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, kissing, teasing, implied sex

The dimly lit hallway was giving Virgil anxiety. Couple that with the fact that he was out of bed when he wasn’t supposed to be and he was about ready to bury himself in his hoodie.

His only comfort was that he was with Logan. Logan, who never broke the rules.

“Lo, you do have a backup plan, right? In case we get caught? Because I never thought you would be this reckless, and-”

“You of all people should know that my ideas are  _never_ reckless,” Logan said as he spun around. Seeing Virgil’s distress, he gave a comforting smile. “We’ll be fine. I’ve calculated every risk. I’ve memorized all of the teachers rounds, as well as the rounds of the prefects. We have another five minutes before anyone will be anywhere near us. What I want to show you is just across this hall.”

“Yeah, and what was it again? Some room? A room that the teachers are going to check!” Virgil hissed, his breathing growing more frantic. He dug his nails into his palms, forcing himself to calm down. If he panicked now, they would definitely get caught.

Logan reached for Virgil’s hand, but the Hufflepuff shook his head. He nodded, motioning for them to continue.

“I  _told_ you. It’s a hidden room, like all of those passageways that my brother is so fond of,” Logan explained, rolling his eyes as he thought of all the trouble Remy had caused with his knowledge of the secret tunnels and shortcuts.

Virgil, who had managed to completely calm down, snickered. “His knowledge of the rooms has been useful. You’re just jealous that you didn’t discover them first.”

Logan held a hand over his heart, looking slighted. “How dare you suggest that! I thought you were my dearest friend!”

Virgil looked around, a teasing smirk on his face. “Where did Logan go? I didn’t think I was spending my time with  _Roman_.”

“Oh, but you wish you were.” A devious grin settled on Logan’s face.

Virgil gagged and shoved Logan. “You  _asshole_.”

Logan simply hummed, checking where they were, satisfied with his small victory. Virgil crossed his arms, glaring at the floor. His cheeks betrayed his mood, turning a fiery red.

“Come on, Virgil.” Virgil looked up to see Logan at the end of the hallway, waving his arm frantically. “Stop thinking about Prince Charming and get over here.”

“More like the Prince of Morons…” Virgil muttered before rushing to catch up.

The two continued quietly, trailing against the walls to lessen the possibility of being spotted. This was useful when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the other hall. Virgil’s instincts kicked in and he dragged Logan through the nearest doorway, which turned out to be an empty classroom that looked as though it hadn’t been used in the past century. Logan barely managed to avoid a yelp that definitely would have given them away.

For what seemed like an infinite amount of time, the two remained silent. Both boys held their breath as the footsteps got closer, before stopping right outside the door. Two shadows cut through the faint light that glowed from underneath the doorway.

Just as Virgil thought he might faint from lack of oxygen, the shadows moved and the footsteps continued down the hall. Virgil waited until spots danced in his vision before he dared to breathe again. He sucked in a deep breath before wheeling around and punching Logan in the arm.

“You idiot,” he whispered, hardly hearing his own voice. “You almost got us caught. I thought you said you’d memorized the schedules!”

Logan rubbed his arm as he panted, attempting to regain his breath. “I  _did_. We would have been on time if you hadn’t had an emotional crisis over a certain someone.”

Virgil glared at him as they made their way back down the corridor and across the intersecting hall. “Oh, you can’t tell me that if I had teased you about you-know-who that you wouldn’t have-”

A soft clang followed by muffled cursing made Virgil’s blood turn to ice. He shared a look with Logan before they turned back toward the sound.

“We’re going to get caught,” Virgil breathed, slipping as far into the shadows as possible.

Logan shook his head. “I think we can circle back and surprise whoever may or may not be following us. Come on.”

Virgil pulled out his wand, surprised that his heartbeat hadn’t given them away. “If we get caught, it’s your fault.”

“Noted.”

~

Preston pulled his gloved hand away from Remy’s mouth, giving the Gryffindor a dirty look. “Didn’t I  _just_ warn you to watch your step?”

“Not my fault! That armor came out of nowhere!” Remy threw his hands up in protest. He would never admit that he had  _totally_ been checking Preston out before running into the armor like an idiot. Not a good look on their first outing together.

_Way to stay cool in front of your crush. Fucking ace._

Preston pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, something that Remy shouldn’t have found endearing.

“Not an excuse, Remigius,” he scolded. Remy flushed red with embarrassment.

 _Maybe_ trying to impress Preston by telling him his real name was also a mistake.

“I’m trying my best here, Pres! You agreed to come along on this mission-”

“Only because my little brother is involved!” Preston whisper-shouted. Remy winced. “I certainly do trust his friends, your brother especially, but sneaking out in the middle of the night? Such recklessness is highly unusual for him!”

“He’s a kid, man.” Remy slapped Preston on the back. “He’s got to live a little.”

“And he certainly has.” There was a fondness in Preston’s voice that Remy was desperate to hear directed at him. “I fear of what would happen if word of  _another_ detention reached home.”

Remy winced again, scrambling for words of reassurance. “My brother doesn’t take many risks either. He’s probably had this little outing planned for weeks, and I guarantee he’s got a million and a half back-up plans in case they  _do_ get caught. Besides, aren’t you a prefect? You  _could_ use your powers for covering their asses.”

Preston flushed a deep red and began to sputter. “I-I…I suppose I could abuse my power, but then we would have to admit that we were following them as well!”

Remy winked as a smirk made its way onto his face. “Nah, they won’t suspect a thing. I’ve got some ideas, so they’ll  _never_ know.”

When Preston didn’t respond, Remy looked up. Just in time to see Preston blanch at something down the hall.

“G-good! Care to share, because we’re about to  _get caught_!”

Turning, Remy noticed a faint outline of two 3rd years creeping towards them. His mind went blank in a panic. “Oh shit. Um…”

He thanked Wizard Jesus for the foresight to cast silencing charms around themselves before he tugged Preston into a small alcove.

“This is your plan?! We’re going to get caught and…Virgil won’t speak to me for a week, at the very least!”

“Pres, chill. I’m working on it.”

Remy scanned the alcove for something,  _anything_ , when he was struck with both the best and worst idea he’d ever had in his life.

As Preston dug himself into a pit of worry, Remy turned to him with a crazed look in his eye.

“Am-am I to take it you have that idea then?” Preston stuttered, his voice growing shrill with anxiety.

Remy took a step closer to him and began to pray to every deity he’d ever heard of. “Do you trust me?”

“What?”

“You need to fucking trust me and sell it, Preston.”

“I-” Preston stared into Remy’s eyes. “Yes. I trust you.”

Remy gave him a nod, letting out a shaky breath. “Good.”

Just as Logan and Virgil were about to catch their brothers spying on them, Remigius Page kissed Preston Night square on the lips.

In that moment, time completely stopped for Preston. Every worry, every other detail faded as he was wrapped up in this single moment in time. He immediately sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Remy’s waist as the Gryffindor clutched his jacket.

As always, Remy had done the one thing that he certainly didn’t expect. He found himself wishing that the moment could last forever, but…it didn’t.

They broke apart, gasping for breath at the sounds of horrified protests and gagging noises.

Preston immediately turned as red as a tomato as the weight of what had just happened dropped on him like a case of bricks.

“Oh my god!” Virgil gagged again, before rubbing his eyes. “I need to bleach my brain. Lo, please tell me there’s a spell for that.”

Logan didn’t answer, staring horrified at his brother instead. By the time his brain caught up to his mouth, all he could say was, “Why?”

“Why? Have you seen his ass?” Remy teased, sliding his arm around Preston’s waist.

Preston turned an even deeper shade of red, but his lips remained closed.

“Run along, little ones. I’m not done snogging my boyfriend.” Remy grinned, delighted at the chance to gross out his brother. He did so whenever he could. It was his sacred duty as the older brother!

Once the boys had taken off, Remy sighed and dropped his arm and the act. He didn’t look Preston in the eye. He didn’t want to see the disgust reflected there too. Preston hadn’t said a word the whole damn time, it was obvious what his feelings were.

Not for the first time, Remy regretted his impulsiveness.

Two gloved fingers raised his chin up gently, forcing him to face the music.

“Pres…look…I’m sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind, and I should’ve cleared it with you first. That’s a huge mistake on my part. It’s 100% on me. It certainly won’t happen again. Like all my other shitty ideas, I’ll vet them through you first! I’m really sorry I-I kissed you without asking. That’s not…right…” Remy continued to avoid looking Preston in the eye. He had to try and save his friendship at least. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he’d fucked off with a group of friends to Coachella once.

Preston’s laugh made him look into his eyes.

“Hey! I’m  _trying_ to impart my remorse on not getting your consent here! What’s so funny?” Remy said, annoyed.

Preston smiled down at him. “And that’s very sweet of you. Now, what’s Coachella?”

Remy blinked, feeling the blood drain from his face. “Oh, fuck-I-I didn’t say that last shit out loud, did I? That wasn’t-wait, you said sweet?”

Preston’s smile widened.

“You did. Oh my god, you did.”

The Slytherin ran a hand through Remy’s hair, before cupping his cheek and closing the distance between them again.

When Preston pulled away, a whine left Remy’s mouth.

“Pres…”

“Two things,” he panted, holding Remy close. “First, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Obviously yes,” Remy said. “What’s the second thing?”

“We can’t do this here.”

Remy groaned, burying his face into Preston’s chest. “ _Pres_ , you’re killing me.”

“Rem,” he tugged the Gryffindor backwards to look him in the eye. “As prefect-”

Remy groaned again. “Don’t tell me-”

“Let me finish.” Preston interrupted. Remy felt the blood leave his face once more, this time for a completely different reason. “As prefect, I have a room to myself.”

Remy choked on air. “What?!”

“Come back to the Slytherin dorms with me.”

Remy nodded frantically, grabbing Preston’s arm and dragging him down the hall. “I know a shortcut.”

~

Logan jumped as a brand new notebook and fountain pen were slammed onto the table in front of him.

“What is this?” He asked, getting a dirty look from the librarian.

Remy slid into the chair next to him, giving him a lazy smile. “Can’t a brother get his brother a gift?”

“…No.”

Remy rolled his eyes. “Fine, you’re right. It’s a thank you.”

“For…what, exactly?” Logan asked, completely and utterly confused. As far as he knew, he hadn’t done anything for his brother.

“For getting me laid, little bro! You’re the best wingman and I’ll love you forever!” Remy pulled his brother into a hug, missing the absolute look of disgust on Logan’s face.

“I don’t need to hear about your exploits in salacious endeavours!”

Remy laughed and pulled back, ruffling Logan’s hair. “You and my new boyfriend would get along great you know. You both say such big words, and his nose is always glued in a book, just like you.”

“I…I do  _not_ do those things!”

“Oh, right. You’ve got that ‘friend’ who can pull you out of those books too, huh?” Remy said, putting a distinct emphasis on the air quotes. “What was his name again? Starts with a P, right? Payton?”

“ _Patton_ ,” Logan corrected. Remy gave him a smirk and he turned bright red. “And he’s just a friend!”

“Whatever you say, little brother.” Remy got up from the table, grinning over Logan’s head. “Speak of the devil and he may appear.”

“What are you-”

“Logan!”

The Ravenclaw’s head swiveled to find Patton beaming at him. He instantly relaxed and gave Patton a soft smile. “Good morning Patton.”

“Friend, huh?” Remy asked, making Logan blush once more before leaving the library.


	2. Gryffindor Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Author: SolemnVow  
> Warnings: Alcohol, party, kissing  
> This doesn’t quite fit into the canon, so think of it as an AU of my AU?

Logan let out a heavy sigh. Another party in the Gryffindor common room, which no doubt meant that the punch was going end up spiked.

“I need to speak with my brother. I will return shortly,” he said to his friends.

Patton gave him a bright smile that made his heart do flips in his chest. “No problem, Lo! Come find us when you’re done.”

“Of course,” he said, his cheeks starting to burn. Over Patton’s shoulder, he saw Roman wiggling his eyebrows. He spun around and began searching the room. It took him nearly thirty minutes before he found his brother in a group of seventh years.

Remy spotted him immediately, handing his cup off to Preston, who took it without question. “Hey, Logan!”

“Remy,” Logan says, giving his brother a nod. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” The two brothers separated from the group, finding a secluded spot away from the chaos. “What’s up?”

“I wanted to get a head’s up on when you were planning on spiking the punch bowl. I brought a few waters, but-” Logan stopped rifling through the pockets of his robes as he noticed his brother’s sheepish expression. “Remy?”

“Um, about that...it’s already been spiked.”

Logan’s eyes snapped over to the punch bowl. He saw Virgil suck down a cup, before refilling it and chugging more. Patton, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

He darted over to the punch bowl, grabbing Virgil’s hand as he tried to refill his cup again. “Virgil, stop. The punch is spiked.”

“Hmm?” Virgil reached for the punch bowl with his other hand.

Logan took his cup and threw it away before he pulled Virgil to the wall. “Virge, how much have you had to drink?”

“I’m not drunk,” he said, slurring his words slightly. Logan jumped as Virgil grabbed his face, staring at him intently. “Logan.”

“That is my name.” Logan said, peeling Virgil’s hands off. “Why don’t we go find Roman?”

A huge smile spread across Virgil’s face. A rare sight to see. “Yes. Roman.”

Logan’s eyes swept the room, finding Roman sitting on the couch talking to a few of his housemates. Grabbing Virgil by the sleeve, he dragged the Hufflepuff over.

“Your boyfriend. Your problem.” Logan said, gently pushing Virgil into Roman’s lap.

Virgil latched onto Roman, wrapping his hands around his neck. “You smell sooo gooood.”

The Gryffindor looked at Logan with wide eyes. “How much did he drink?”

“I don’t know,” Logan admitted, smirking as Virgil began to pepper Roman with kisses. “He had about three when I was watching him, so it’s going to get worse before it gets better.”

“I love you, Ro,” Virgil mumbled in between kisses.

Roman’s face turned a deep shade of red as he picked up Virgil and started to head away from the center of the party.

Moving along the edge of the party, Logan began to look for Patton. If Virgil was already this far gone, he couldn’t imagine what Patton was like. The two of them loved the Gryffindor punch, whether it was spiked or not.

He yelped as he was suddenly shoved against a wall. Patton grinned up at him, his smile shining like the sun.

“Lo! I found you!”

“Y-yes, you did Pat.” Logan felt his cheeks begin to redden as Patton slid his arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Brown eyes met grey at Patton stared at him. “I have to tell you some things.”

“Okay?” Logan was extremely confused. Perhaps Patton was more sober than he thought?

Patton tugged on him again, his lips brushing against Logan’s ear. “You’re the smartest person I know. You’re always right in class, and you know just what to say to make me fall deeper in love with you.”

“That-that’s kind of you to say, Patton.” Logan knew that he had to be candy apple red at this point. Looking up, he locked eyes with Roman, who had a lapful of Virgil as they sat on the window seat. Roman shot him a smirk, before Virgil did something that made his eyes practically roll back into his head.

Patton kissed him on the cheek and his gaze snapped back to his boyfriend.

“Logan, I have to tell you one more thing.” He leaned in close, their noses touching. “You stole my heart.”

Logan felt himself melt into Patton’s arms, leaning in to kiss him properly. “Just as you’ve stolen mine.”


	3. Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done for Spooky Month, so it's also in that collection, but I thought I'd put it here because it can be considered a lost chapter!
> 
> Pairings: Pre-logicality, pre-prinxiety, Remy x Preston  
> Warnings: Almost anxiety attack, general fear, implied nsfw, let me know if there’s anything else!

“There is a perfectly logical explanation as to why it is nicknamed the Shrieking Shack,” Logan said as he walked through Hogsmeade with his three best friends.

Roman rolled his eyes. “And what  _is_ the explanation?”

“Werewolves,” Virgil said, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket. “That’s what I was always told.”

Patton nodded, jumping up and down to keep warm. “Me too!”

“I’m sure that it’s just the way the wind blows through the shack, given its age” Logan explained as he looked over at the house on the hill.

Pulling his hood up, Virgil said, “Sounds legit.”

“However, based on our essay on werewolves this past week for Defense Against the Dark Arts, there is a high probability of the source of the shrieking being a werewolf. Though, I don’t see how it would get in. There aren’t any windows, and I can’t see a door…” Logan’s brow furrowed, his scarf fluttering as a chilling breeze blew.

Patton shivered and rubbed his arms. “M-m-maybe we should go get some butter-butterbeer?”

“I told all of you to dress warmly.” Logan reprimanded as he pulled a scarf out of his jacket pocket. The familiar Hufflepuff crest was emblazoned on the end. “You’re lucky I grabbed this before we left.”

Without thinking, he unfurled the scarf, took a step forward, and began to wrap it around Patton’s neck. As he finished, he realized just how close their faces were.

He coughed, clearing his throat and taking a step back. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Patton said dreamily, before blinking himself out of it. “Yep! Nice and warm now.”

“Maybe we should head to the Hog’s Head, both of your faces are flushed,” Roman teased as he and Virgil grinned at the two.

Even more redness crept into their cheeks, but Logan shook his head. “Nonsense. We should get closer to the shack so that we can figure out the nickname.”

“What?!” Virgil shrieked.

Logan turned to Virgil. “Of course, we can always head inside. It was merely a suggestion.”

“No way, I’m heading over there. I’m not afraid!” Roman said, before taking off at a dead sprint toward the shack.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Roman! What are you doing?!”

“I’ll go get him,” Logan said with a sigh, before chasing after him.

“No, no, no, they can’t go there,” Virgil said, his breath coming out in pants. “A werewolf is going to jump out and eat him, and he’ll never…”

“Never what?” Patton asked softly as he reached out and pulled Virgil into a hug.

Virgil clung to Patton. A choked whisper came from his throat. “He’ll never know.”

“Why don’t we go get them then?” Virgil shook his head frantically and Patton continued. “I don’t think a werewolf can come out during the day. They’re only transformed by the light of a full moon, right?”

Virgil blinked, confused. “How did you-”

“I listen to Logan,” Patton said, a little too quickly. He flushed, before taking Virgil’s hand. “Do you want to go? Or stay here?”

Looking down the path, Virgil took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

The two Hufflepuffs hurried down the path, following the cheerful whoops of Roman and the grumbling comments of Logan. By the time they reached the shack, Roman’s excitement had vanished and even Logan was trembling slightly.

“Uh, Lo?” Virgil’s voice wavered slightly. “How is it supposed to be wind when there aren’t any windows?”

“My earlier statement appears to be incorrect. Though perhaps it’s because of the cracks in the wood?”

Logan’s face had gone pale.

Inching closer, Roman whispered, “I’m not afraid.”

“Roman, you shouldn’t-”

“AWOOOO!”

The four of them screamed, falling backwards into the snow. Laughter was heard shortly after, followed by Remy walking out from around the house.

“That was too perfect!”

Logan glared at his brother, his face red again. He turned to Virgil, who was shaking. “Are you alright?”

“I’m-I’m okay.”

Roman started to reach out, but Patton was already in front of Virgil, rubbing his shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. Breathe with me.”

“Rem, you could’ve sent him into an anxiety attack!” Preston shouted as he came around the other corner of the house. His hair was slightly mussed.

Remy stared at Virgil, guilt filling him instantly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

Preston darted over to Virgil. Patton had moved out of the way, knowing that the two were close.

“Virgil, look at me please?” When Virgil did, Preston saw the tears his baby brother was holding back. “Remember the counting? In for four.”

“Hold for seven,” Roman continued, gently taking Virgil’s hand to ground him.

“Out for eight.”

Patton stood back, worried for Virgil. He wanted to help, but he knew that crowding Virgil would make it a lot worse.

Logan crossed his arms, turning back to his brother.

“I don’t need that look, I said I was sorry.” Remy said, his tone much softer than his words.

Logan rolled his eyes. “I am fully aware of what you said. I have ears and a brain that functions. Unlike  _you_ , who thinks it’s necessary to find a way into  _every_ aspect of my life! Was the castle not good enough for your…excursions with Preston?”

Remy flushed red, but pulled his brother in to give him a noogie. “C’mon, are you really that upset that I cut into time with your friends? Did I not give you enough of a chance to prove to your boyfriend how smart you are?”

Logan glanced over at Patton, a fond look in his eyes, before he turned back. “Just…be more mindful next time.”

Remy nodded. “Will do, little bro.”

Preston cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. Virgil stood glued to his side, looking much less scared. “Alright, we’re gonna go get some butterbeer.”

“On me,” Remy said as he and Logan rejoined the group. “I apologize. I didn’t think that would scare you guys that much.”

Virgil turned to Remy, a small smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“No problem, little Night.” Remy ruffled Virgil’s hair. “Gotta be nice to my future brother-in-law.”

“REMY!”


End file.
